Perfect: A Draco Malfoy Fic
by helenluvsboo
Summary: Draco's thoughts on his family, his future, and himself. THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS HBP SPOILERS. This is depressing, but it's how I view Draco...Draco girls... Please don't hate me! :D ONESHOT!


** Author's Note: Includes HBP Spoilers! The song featured in this song fiction is "Perfect" By Simple Plan. Draco Malfoy is property of J K Rowling (Although some females in this world would like to own him). Basically, anything familiar is not mine. **

**Perfect**

Draco Malfoy hated himself. He had done what he was told. He had followed every order. He had done horrible things, cruel, unthinkable things. He had hurt innocent people. Unworthy people - mudbloods, half-bloods, pureblood traitors - but still innocent.

_Hey dad look at me_

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

He had joined the death eaters. He had lead the Death Eaters into an attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had taken innocent lives, he had tortured and destroyed people. He had become everything his father had ever wanted. Everything he had always wanted. But why did it feel so wrong?

_And now I try hard to make it_

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me

His father had moulded him, shaped him. Made him the man he was today. He was following in his father's footsteps...no, he was becoming his father - cruel, ruthless, evil...Did he want to become such an awful person?

Yes, he did. But Draco felt a flicker of uncertainty. He had followed order, but it had gotten him nowhere. He was in hiding. This was not what he had pictured. He expected a better life. Voldemort had not even rewarded him for all his effort. Where had all his hard work gotten him? A rat-infested barn basement in a tiny British town. His father would not be pleased.

_Cause we lost it all_

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Lucius should be pleased. He had done everything. He had followed orders. He had joined the Death Eaters. He had killed...assisted in the killing...of that fool, Albus Dumbledore. Yet he had received a message from his father. He had opened it eagerly, expecting praise, only to be disappointed and insulted again.

_I try not to think_

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

His father was ashamed. How could he be ashamed? Draco had done all he was told. The only reason he could not kill Dumbledore was...his feelings. Yes, that was it. Dumbledore had not treated him horribly, as everyone else had. Draco wanted what Dumbledore had offered. Safety, love, friendship, a real home. It would never happen. Because of his feelings, he had not been able to kill Dumbledore. He had failed. As his father constantly reminded him, feelings get you nowhere. He had failed his father...yet again.

_And now I try hard to make it_

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

_'Cause we lost it all_

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Draco stared at the cruel, taunting words written on the parchment he held in his shaking hands. A single tear slid down his face and splashed onto the letter. He would never be good enough. No matter how hard he tried. Never.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

_'Cause we lost it all_

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

p

Draco Malfoy had nothing left. No reason to live. Noone would help him, not after all the things he had done. He would never be good enough for them - his father and his Lord. Draco Malfoy was dead inside. As he raised his wand to his temple and murmured an unforgivable curse, he felt no regrets, no pain. Dead people do not feel anything.

_'Cause we lost it all_

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

p

** Author's Note: Sorry Draco Girls! But this is what I really think will happen! Heck, I hate Draco! But I do believe that there is good in everyone and he will repent before his death. I hope it happens! He's that dude we all love to hate...and hate to love :D**


End file.
